


All My Troubles On A Burning Pile.

by Appl3_Juic3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appl3_Juic3/pseuds/Appl3_Juic3
Summary: Dream breaks out of prison.Tommy, Techno and phil team up to kill himBattle in suesAnd someone is back from the dead and they are not happy.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	All My Troubles On A Burning Pile.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is from Burning pile by mother mother and TW-Depictions of gore. Talk about abusive relationships. Panic attacks and self harm. Read at your own risk. This is my first story so please be nice

Tommy would say after dream was put in prison things were relatively peaceful, he and tubbo both lived in snowchester a home tubbo made away from l'manburg and away from the chaos. 

They were living a quiet life until they hear pounding on the door. "Ill get it!" He heard tubbo shout from the other room. Tommy was albeit a little bit surprised to see Technoblade and Phil sitting on the couch. "What's going on?" He asked and tubbo looked at him with fear in his eyes. He pieced it together quickly. Dream was out of prison. He was not so surprised at this for fucks sake it was dream they were talking about of course he would break out. 

The world came crashing down around him when heard technoblade say what he knew was true. "Tommy dream has broken out of the prison" he feels his legs give out and suddenly hes back in logstedshire and dreams blowing up his secret room. "Tom-" he hears someone "tommy?" He hears them again and feels hands on his shoulders "tommy! Breathe with me please" its tubbo. Hes in snowchester. "Tommy breathe with me, in for 7 seconds, hold, out for seven seconds" tubbo says to him. Tommy does as he says. Tommy starts breathing steadily. Tubbo hugs him and he hugs back as he does that he sees Phil's horrified face. "Then im guessing you came here to ask us to work with you?" tommy says unhooking himself from tubbo Techno doesn't even meet his eye. "Yes, yes we are theseus". Tommy sighs "well i mean i guess we don't even have much of a choice do we" he grabs tubbo's hand. 

It was only a week after they talked. Then here they are on the battle field side by side in full netherite armour. "Tommy. Its nice to see you again" Dream says, Tommy winces. George,Sapnap,Ponk, and punz standing at dreams side. Dream shoots the first arrow. After that they all started fighting. Tommy fighting dream at one point. He strikes down on sapnaps shield and lets out a pained gasp when a sword slashes his arm, deeply. He retreats back to where tubbo is.

He catches a glimpse of someone walking into the middle of the chaos. Wait. He knew that person. They were dead. Holy shit. There stood Wilbur in all his alive glory hands in his trench coat pockets smiling. His eyes fill with tears as he shouts "Wil!" Wilbur looks over to him,he smiles, at this point everyone is frozen. Shocked that a literal dead man is alive. Wilbur opens his mouth and speaks "I quite literally never expected this. Of all things, of all people dream you are out for MY little brothers head? It almost seems like your scared of him. Dream i know what happened on logstedshire. And im PISSED, NOT JUST AT YOU DREAM. AT ALL OF YOU WHO LET MY LITTLE BROTHER GET MANIPULATED AND ABUSED" wilbur is shouting. Everyones shocked "And you know what dream" wilbur smiles and puts on armour. He never wears armour. "It was never meant to be" 

his smile grows wider and everyone starts fighting again. It lasted a while but i was able to fight off sapnap. Tubbo fights off george. Phil fighting off punz. Techno fighting off Ponk. Wilbur was dealing with dream. He practically lunged at him. Tommy whips around just in time to see wilbur plunge his sword through dreams throat,twisting it blood splurted out. Gargling, dream falls over dying in pain and slowly. 

Wilbur turns to tommy and opens his arms. Tommy had never run faster, practically crashing into wilburs arms. He was crying. Wilbur beckons tubbo to join, tubbo does. After a while they separate. Wilbur turns his attention to Ranboo,Techno and Phil and promptly punches phil and techno. "WHAT THE HELL." wilbur started to shout "SERIOUSLY YOU TEAMED UP WITH TOMMYS LITERAL ABUSER. DREAM TRAUMATIZED THESE KIDS AND YOU TEAM UP WITH HIM?" Wilbur shouts. Techno and phil look guilty.

After a while of chewing out phil and techno he turns to ranboo, smiles and says "welcome to the family!". Ranboo looks shocked. Tommy giggles a bit so does tubbo. Wilbur turns and says "okay! Lets go, we are getting you kids out of here!". "Wait what?! You cant just take the kids" phil yells in retaliation. Wilbur turns a grim smile on his face "oh yes. Yes. I. Can." 


End file.
